


NSFW sketches

by ShimadaGenji



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Idk english termination for porn!, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Hatake Kakashi, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 15:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20048188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimadaGenji/pseuds/ShimadaGenji
Summary: Well i had to post em somewhere, dont mind me, i dont do NSFW like.. almost never





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Kakashi x gai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knows how many of these ill do. I suck at nsfw poses


	3. Skjddsjkdskkdd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case ur wondering im also transmasc ok


	4. Silly stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahah sly jokes... ☺️


End file.
